


Love and Sun are waking up

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning, True Love, Waking Up, rising sun
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam observe Gabriel s'éveiller alors que le Soleil se lève aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Sun are waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui passe par la tête de notre Sammoose favori lorsqu'il observe l'ange de sa vie s'éveiller en même temps que le Soleil?  
> Voilà mon point de vue;  
> Bonne Lecture.

Le Soleil se lève et s’éveille. Un rayon doré atterrit sur ton épaule. Comme si celui-ci t’avait tiré de ton sommeil, tu soupires, t’étends de tout ton long sur le lit et t’étire. Tes paupières papillonnent, elles finissent par rester entrouvertes. Tu tournes ta tête et tes yeux tombèrent sur les miens.

Ce regard qui dit tellement de chose. En ce moment même, il semble me dire bonjour. Tu me souris. Tu as ce sourire si particulier, on dirait que tu souris aussi avec tes yeux. Ces yeux qui sont encore empreints de fatigue mais qui, déjà, essaient de me transmettre toute l’affection que tu puisses avoir pour moi. A mesure que la lumière du jour fait son entrée dans la pièce, tes yeux s’éveillent un peu plus; tes pupilles se rétractent causant un très léger mouvement de tes iris mordorées. Ce n’était qu’infime mais c’était comme voir l’univers se mettre en mouvement.

C’est dans ces moments-là que je me mettais à penser que ta nature d’ange qui avait atterri sur terre après avoir une guerre au Paradis te correspondait parfaitement. Dans ces moments-là, tu es mon ange gardien, tu veilles sur moi tel l’univers qui veille sur chacun de ses composants.

\- Quelles pensées t’ont empêché de faire une grasse matinée, Sammoose? me demande-tu avec une voix encore endormie.

Je souris, pose une main sur ta joue et chuchote tout contre tes lèvres avec une pointe d’humour:

\- C’est toi qui m’empêche de dormir, ça toujours était toi, Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez vu une quelconque faute, n'hésitez pas à me la signaler!  
> Sinon comme d'habitude, commentaires et/ou kudos sont les bienvenus :)


End file.
